


Shared

by ingridmatthews



Category: Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-27
Updated: 2010-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Watson/Female Holmes.  Watson gets amorous with a heavily pregnant Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared

It was the thirty-fifth week of Holmes' gravid when I noticed a disconcerting restlessness to her manner. Her movements, slowed by the ponderous march of pregnancy had taken on an irritable air, one that in normal circumstances would be an alarming indicator of unhappy days to come.

But these weren't normal circumstances. My beautiful Holmes was having a child. _Our_ child and I, as any man might, believed she looked more beautiful and desirable to me than ever before. Her normally pale skin was flushed with health, her once sharp cheekbones softened with a thin layer of plumpness that made her even more endearing, not to mention that glorious dark hair which shone with thickness and vitality, hanging freely down her back.

I, poor sod, was more in love with her than ever and it showed. Plainly.

Unfortunately, she was merely annoyed. "I know what you're thinking, Doctor. And I deem it physically impossible. Perhaps you've missed a certain _obstacle_ in the way?"

"That's not an obstacle," I said cheerfully as being cheerful at this juncture in our lives was now my sacred duty. "There are many ways around it."

Her lips twitched. She pulled her pipe out from her dressing gown pocket and held it in an iron grip, unlit. I had severely limited her access to tobacco during this time which made her a positive bear to live with, but as I said, we all had our burdens. "Aren't you a confident soul," she sniffed disdainfully. "Besides, I'm not in the proper mood. Not only do I have this handicap to deal with ..."

"It's not a handicap," I said quietly.

"... that forbids me from my work, but I also now have to deal with your amorous impossibilities? This cannot end soon enough."

I knelt at her feet, ignoring how she turned her head away. I gently stroked her legs and tilted my head at her as winsomely as I could, a tactic which often brought about the desired result, although this time she was more stubborn than usual.

So I laid my head on her lap and sighed. "I'm sorry, my love."

She rolled her eyes, but her hand came to rest on my brow. "The truth of the matter is that we both had a part in this even if I should have known better." Her mood suddenly lightened, as a lady's moods were wont to do while in such a condition. "So what do you suggest we try? I might be open to some ... experimentation. It's not as though any more damage can be wrought."

I grinned up at her. "Oh, there are so many things we can do."

She laughed outright at my lascivious tone. She struggled to her feet and slipped off her clothes easily, presenting herself to me gloriously naked in the light of day, making this self-avowed deviant blush at her fearless, Bohemian soul. "Do what you will," she said, allowing me to pull her down onto the tiger rug. "Or perhaps I should say, do what you can."

"God yes," I murmured, not even bothering to undress as I was only interested in pleasuring her. I could still use my mouth on her and I did, lapping between her legs with my tongue, scraping at her little bud with my teeth. She was particularly wet, partly from the pregnancy and her taste was different ... lovely, echoing the changes in her body.

I held onto her quivering thighs and worked until my jaws ached. I felt her tense with orgasm, which came in short, hard thrusts of her hips, weighed down as she was by her burden. My own arousal throbbed wildly in the damp confines of my trousers and I thought I might fall to pieces when she lazily rolled over and presented her lovely arse to me, her sweat-dampened forehead pressed to the tiger's skull.

"I'm assuming this is what you meant," she rasped, driving me mad on purpose with her wanton wriggling.

I tried to think of a suitable reply. Failing that, I unbuttoned my trousers with shaking hands and pulled out my prick, hard as stone and sticky at the tip. I grasped her full hips before thrusting into her without preamble. She was sopping wet and god, I made a sound like an animal when she squeezed herself around me, destroying all my pretenses at sanity.

As a doctor I knew no harm would come to the baby from this act, as it was only in our restrictive culture that coupling was discouraged during the latter days of pregnancy. In other places around the world, it was recommended to pleasure the mother as often as possible to bring on a healthy birth and with this in mind, I took my love with enthusiasm, enjoying her wild gasps and cries which she tried to muffle without success.

She couldn't stifle anything at all when I reached around to tweak her leaking nipples, my fingers sliding through the released milk. Her scream was enough to bring on my completion which nearly blinded me with its intensity. She climaxed a few seconds later, pushing herself onto me with another wail and we both collapsed onto our sides, fighting for air.

I couldn't help but stare at her, this brilliant woman who was mine in spirit, if not yet in name. _She will marry me_ , I swore, even though she had sworn never to commit to any man, ever. I would find a way, if I had to spend my entire life to figure out how.

As for Holmes, she smiled at me like sleepy cat, shining with sweat and wetness and secret knowledge. She laced our fingers together and ran her free hand over her swollen breasts before bringing a drop of milk to my lips.

I licked her finger clean, my eyes stinging with tears at the gesture. She was mine, as I was hers and between was _ours_ , our shared life that was waiting to be brought into the world.


End file.
